


I'll Be In My Bunk

by jazztrousers



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazztrousers/pseuds/jazztrousers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves to brag about his sexual prowess. Steve enjoys it too, but it's not the girls he likes hearing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be In My Bunk

It’s a little after midnight when Steve feels the bunk-bed above his dip with the weight of another person. Bucky smells like beer and cigarettes, and even in the dark of their small apartment, Steve can tell Bucky is grinning his rakishly to himself.

“I’m guessing your date went well.” He says neutrally, and Bucky laughs.

“Oh yeah, buddy boy. It went real well.”

  
Steve’s mouth flattens into a prim line. “I didn’t think the movie theatre stayed open this late.”

“Are you kidding me? We were out of there by nine, then I took her to O’Flannigans.”

Steve’s eyes widen in the dark. “You took her to a _bar_? Why?”

“Why the heck not? Dames like to drink too, Steve. Gets ‘em all loosened up and excitable.”

“Hm.” Is all Bucky gets in response. _I wouldn’t really know_ , thinks Steve.

After a few minutes of stony quiet, Bucky adds, “After the bar, I took her behind the old church on thirty-ninth street. She was real friendly to me.” He chuckles to himself again.

“Yeah…?” Steve prompts tentatively, not wanting to sound overly interested, but not wanting Bucky to stop talking either.

“She put it in her mouth this time.” Comes the smug voice from above him.

“Put _what_ in her mouth?”

“My dick, Steve, what do you think?”

A hot shiver goes through Steve’s narrow frame, and he closes his eyes, hands twitching restlessly by his sides.

Bucky keeps talking. “What a girl. I take her behind the church, and she’s all over me, y’know? We start kissing, I got my hand inside her blouse, I was squeezin’ her tits, she loved it…”

Steve swallows loudly, he is already imagining it, but instead of this mystery girl, it is him who is in that alleyway with Bucky.

Bucky’s hands are rough inside Steve’s shirt, hot on his frail skin. Maybe Bucky would pinch one of his nipples, not too hard, and Steve would gasp into Bucky’s mouth as they kissed. He would taste the beer and cigarettes on Bucky’s tongue, and he’d run his hands through his dark hair…

He’s still talking. “So she gets down on her knees, and goes for my fly, and I’m thinkin’, am I lucky or what?”

Steve imagines the cold damp of the concrete on his knees, and how his hands might shake as he undoes Bucky’s pants. How greedily he’d suck on him, rolling his tongue around the thumping cock in his mouth, tasting a bead of moisture at the tip. Maybe he’d touch himself while he pleasured Bucky. Maybe Bucky would hold the back of Steve’s hair and push his lips down, right down to the base, and choke him, just a little. Steve would love every inch, every second of it.

“Hey, Steve, buddy, I know you’re not much interested in girls, but don’t fall asleep while I’m talking to you, jerk.”

Steve’s eyes snap open. His hands are inside his pyjama bottoms, and Bucky is directly above him and talking to him.

“S-sorry, I’m just beat. It’s late and I gotta wake up early tomorrow to help out with that paper round.” He says quickly, hoping he doesn’t sound nervous, or like he was getting off on what Bucky was saying.

“Yeah, whatever.” Bucky says with a yawn. “G’night, Steve.”

“Goodnight, Bucky.” Steve replies, and lies stock still, listening to Bucky’s breathing.

Once he’s sure Bucky is sound asleep, he picks off where he left off in that alleyway fantasy, hands rustling under his thick woollen blankets. He stifles a gasp into his pillow when he orgasms, imagining that it’s the warm, calloused touch of Bucky’s hand on his dick, and not his own.


End file.
